Psycho's and Red Feelings
by Cyal
Summary: A/N One shot. First story and first erotic piece. Seeing if I have am any good at writing or not so Please review and let me know if it was any good and if I need any work. : Thank you


_'We have to stay hidden Sollux... Please wake up soon...' Karlat thought.. Karkat hoped the place he chose would keep him safe for a while, at least he hoped so..._

**Be the spider girl_  
**You are Vriska Serket, a Cerulean mid-high blood. Recently you reached GodTier status, and you are the first within all of your group of team mates to reach GodTier status. You recently murdered someone you cared for too, but you'd rather not discuss that since it pains you. You are sitting at the ledge where the murder happened but you decide to go take a walk or better yet flight with your new fairywings, to take your mind off od what just happened. As you stand up and turn your back on the ledge, you look at that long winding narrow path before that will surely give you enough time to think about many things instead the murder. You walk down that long dangeroud path back to the safer lab hallways.

**_****Be the Clown boy  
**You are now Gamzee Makara, SOBER Gamzee Makara, you bear Purple High blood.  
Recently you have run out of Sopor Slime Pies, which lead you to go psychopathic, killing anyone you meet. You have already killed Equius Zahhak, and Nepeta Leijon, and have taken Equius' sunglasses and Nepeta' hat and blue claws as trophies. You already know Karkat is freaking the fuck out at the moment because of Feferi, Kanaya, and Sollux, plus the fact that you gave him a scare yourself when you messaged him a while back. You feel like you should go pay him a visit...  
You start walking through what looks like a metal canyon, as soon as you make it to the labs actual hallway, the game of hide and go kill begins.

**_...Be Both..._**

Feeling like she has been walking forever, and completely bored now, Vrisk decides to make things a little more interesting and started walking on the crumbling iron, canyon looking edge of the path. She walked about a few more steps, when she walked her 8th step the floor broke off, and she fell down that iron canyon, "What the he-Aaaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed as she was not expecting the floor to actually break off when she stepped on it. Down below that Canyon, also heading toward the lab rooms, was Gamzee who was startled by the faint scream looked up and say a figure dressed in all orange fall from up above along with a piece of broken flooring. He quickly moved out of the way before the iron floor pieces smashed him. Vriska was ready for the pain of the impact when she suddenly remembered she had wings and started to flap them to slow her fall which she did end up landing on her own two feet. To her dismay she saw a figure wearing a blue cap much like Nepetas but with longer horns. She then recognized the troll, "Gamzee!"  
"Honk.." replied Gamzee clenching his club tightly while giving and evil grin. Vriska saw him clench it and she smirked, and readied her Dice knowing that luck was surely on her side. They stared at each other, waiting for the right moment to make a move, or counterattack if it was necessary. Vriska gave a slight twicht her free left arm and Gamzee was off, running, pulling his club back, ready to throw a powerful hit. Vriska barely dodged the hit and jumped back. Now it was her turn, just as she about to roll her dice Gamzee quickly wacked Vriska in the back of her head with his club both, knocking her onto the ground and to drop her dice instead of roll them. "Fuck"Vriska hissed as she felt the painful blow on her head. She got up quickly and saw the crazed Juggalo's club on the floor but her dice no where to be found. "Motherfucker!"She yelled angrily. She looked around but no sign of Gamzee, or her dice. _'Did he really leave or what!'_Vriska thought to herself. "Looking for these?" Gamzee said standing on top of the rubble and broken iron, holding one of the die over his eye to study it. Vriska growled at him angrily, clenched her fists and jumped up and flew over to him trying pulling her fist back to plant a blow on his face. She threw a punch and Gamzee moved swiftly out of her fists way, then Gamzee threw a punch at her stomach and barely missed, hitting her side instead.  
Vrisk put her left hand over the hit area and tried grabbing the dice out of Gamzee's hand but missed and got kneed in the stomach. She fell down to her knees on the sharp rubble gasping for air. Gamzee smiled at her, slashed at her cheek with Nepeta's claw, and pushed her off the iron pile. The disoriented Vriska got up, shaking, but managed to get up, while keeping her eye out for Gamzee. "I'm over here sister." Gamzee whispered into her right ear. She shuddered, as his warm breath, which had a faint smell of faygo, hit the back of her ear.  
Vriska turned around and saw the clown giving his lazy, trademark smile at her.  
This infuriated her, and she threw a punch, but her arm went still mid way.  
Gamzee had grabbed her fist, and pulled her in for a kiss.  
The shocked Vriska didn't fight back, and she placed her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes. Gamzee then let go of her fist, and placed his arms around her waist.  
The kiss then turned into a battle of the tounges. She fought for dominance in their mouths. The snogging went on for another 8 minutes before both parties pulled away, gasping for air.  
Gamzee then pinned her down on the floor and began kissing her neck, then gently biting at it.  
He then kissed her, and looked into her eyes.  
Vriska looked deep into his eyes as well and then closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss.  
Gamzee then moved his left hand from her wrist to her breast.  
As soon as she felt the slightest touch on it, she opened her eyes, broke away form the kiss, and grabbed at his hand. She gave him a stern look. Gamzee didn't seem to care, and broke away from her hold and began stroking her hair. As soon as she relaxed he quickly put a thigh in between her legs, and place both hand on her breast. Vriska tried punching, but he caught her hand.  
"You know you're cute when you fight back..." Gamzee said to her.  
A bright cerulean coloured blush rose on her cheeks when she heard those words. Gamzee then pinned down both of her arms and began nibbling and sucking at her neck. She began to give moans and whimpers, then he began to grind his thigh against her crotch. Her blush grew heavier, by the second. She enjoyed what Gamzee was doing. Gamzee then moved a hand, and placed it one of her horns, and began rubbing it. Vriska then started moaning louder than she was before. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast, and had him massage it, as she began to rub at his horn. A few minutes later, Gamzee moved his thigh and grind his crotch against hers. She then pulled up her shirt and started massaging her nipples. Vriska went from whimpering and moaning to panting and moaning. By this time her face was flushed. Vriska couldn't take it anymore and decided it was her turn to torture Gamzee, so she flipped them both over, and was on top this time. She pulled his pants down and saw his boxers hid a stiff bulge. She took out his manhood and placed her lips on the tip. Gamzee felt strong sparks of pleasure immediatley, instantly turned on by Vriska's dominance. She then put his manhoods head, in mouth. She licked at the tip and then placed a hand on his shaft and began stroking slowly. She then licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip. She then places her lips on the tip, and begin gently kissing the head, while giving his shaft quicker strokes, pleasuring Gamzees fairly-big cock.  
The sensations prove to be too much for him to handle, and he begins to feel the tightness build in his now twitching manhood, growing rapidly. Vriska then starts sucking him much more than she had before, and begins stroking furiously. Both Vriska and Gamzee feel the pressure of his seed as it was nearing its release. Just as Vriska felt him ready to burst she stopped everything she was doing, leaving Gamzee to be stuck with his seed inside him. She gave him a sadistic smile and was just about to get up when her horns were suddenly grabbed by Gamzee. He forced her mouth onto his erections and pushed her head up and down.  
He realeased his purple fluid in her mouth and gave out loud groans of ecstasy, and let go of her horns.  
"Now it's my turn, bitch." was the last thing Vriska heard before her clothes was violently ripped off by the crazed, and raged hormonal juggalo. Gamzee then placed his manhood at her entrance and pushed inside her fast, taking her virginity in the process. "Ow! Fuck, Makara, you could have had the courtesy to at do it slo-!" Vriska was then cut off by Gamzees lips on hers. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Vriska placed her hands around his neck.  
This was Gamzees cue, he started rocking his hips back and forth slowly to build up some pleasure, and take away the pain. Vriska adjusted herself under him, as she finished doing do, he slammed his hips forward into her.  
Hearts were racing ecstatically, sweating palms, eyes full of lust from one and lust and love from the other, bodies rocking back and forth, hormones in the air. "Vr-Vriska!" slipped out of the sober stoners mouth. Vriska felt more pleasure everytime she heard her name leave his lips. "Gamzee, f-faster!" screamed. Gamzee went rocked her as fast he could. He had already found her g-spot, and was inside her deep already, and now he had to go faster. He couldn't complain anyways since he was feeling immense waves of pleasure from each thrust. "Gamzee, I'm going to come soon!" Vriska managed to let out. "I am too.." He managed to say between breathes. Gamzee gave a few more deep thrusts, and right before either of them came, he managed to say a few things. "V-vriska! I-I have to tell you something!"  
"W-what is it?" She asked.  
"I love you an I always have!"  
One more thrust and Vriska released her juice a few seconds late Gamzee gave out his seed again.  
He pulled out, letting the purple and blue liquids poor onto the cold, lab floors.  
Gamzee laid down on the floor and Vriska laid on top of him and places her arms around him.  
Gamzee placed his arms around her as well.  
She planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"I always felt the same toward you too..."  
A smile grew on Gamzees face, and she snuggled with him, soon both drifted into deep sleeps...


End file.
